Strength and Peace
by daintydreams
Summary: In Remembering, Jack had lied about last seeing Seva and Heath back in 1924. Ever wanted to know what happened to our favorite winter spirit and his aggressive banes of existence?


**A/N: **Hey guys, it's been a long while hasn't it? This one-shot is sort of another memory from Jack, since in the story _Remembering _it was stated that he hadn't seen Seva and Heath since 1924…I think that's what I put. Anyway, here's the encounter. It's not my best piece of work, but it's currently midnight where I'm at and I haven't even had a cup of coffee yet, only chocolate chip cookies, a chocolate chip cookie muffin, and a snickers' bar. You should be glad I ate chocolate; my muse only works correctly if I've eaten chocolate. Man, I seriously have a problem with candy…oh well! I bet Tooth would be on my case because of my sweet tooth. And I'm rambling. I hope you enjoy this one-shot! I'm working on the sequel to _Remembering_ (which would be like a collection of one-shots that are mostly Jack-centric, etc., focusing mostly on Post-RotG.) and many other story ideas that I love. Anyway, review, favorite, follow! I'd really appreciate the feedback on this. Sorry it's so short. Sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor do I own the Guardians of Childhood Series. They both belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I only own my OC's, plots, ideas, and text. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.

**Warnings: **Seva and Heath and their sadistic selves, and strong emotions from Jack, I suppose (other than that there isn't much. No language at all, or violence, surprisingly.)

* * *

December 16th, 1924

There was a prickling in the back of his neck as he landed on a tree branch that had a soft snow blanket. His inner self was telling him to _movemovemovemovemove_, but his name wouldn't be Jack Frost if he wasn't stubborn.

He stayed where he was, until nightfall, resting for another fun snow day. So, the day passed by and went with the sounds of children laughing and playing in the snow, of parents complaining about the cold and lack of resources, of those wagon things chugging down roads while horses pulled them along, of dogs and animals, and with Jack snoozing through it all.

However, in all of his sleep daze, he didn't feel the heat that started to crawl over him like ants. He awoke with a start, when a crackling heat started to suffocate him. It was like invisible hands wrapping around his delicate neck, fingers digging into his vulnerable flesh, the heat blistering on his skin. He started to sweat; he started to breathe heavily to the point where he was almost hyperventilating. His eyes snapped open as he swallowed a sobbing scream.

His bright blue irises widened once he took in the sights of the Summer Sprites that were officially the bane on his entire existence. His heart thudded excruciatingly in his chest as icy trepidation started to obscure his mind. He hadn't seen a speck of them in over twenty-five years, why did they have to find him _now_? Why _now_, when he was getting used to spirited, whimsical days where he didn't have to constantly look over his shoulders and calculate the days where he would be hunted?

It was settled.

Fate and Luck _loathed_ him.

However, something was…off. They seemed skittish, angrier than their usual irascibleness. Their orange and red tights, tunics, and hair that all resembled a blazing fire that licked their skin were unhygienic, soiled, and they both had a mentally unstable, insane look in their eyes.

"Hello, my pet." Seva purred like a cat in her normal seductive, sultry voice.

Jack shuddered, and curled up into a tiny ball on his tree branch, hoping in the back of his mind that it wouldn't break underneath the pressure of his body. He figured out that they loved it whenever he was submissive and responsive during their torture sessions. He was safe up in the tree, though, sort of, since, for some reason, the ice he made and winter in general burned their hands like frostbite, and left angry red welts on their fingers and hands.

"D-don't c-c-call me that!" Jack said, failing to muster up any valor or potency, cursing his stutter that only appeared when his torturers cornered him.

"D'aw, wittle Jackie is scared." Heath mimicked a baby voice, grinning sadistically, and in an insane way that made unpleasant shivers rack up and down Jack's spine, who didn't even bother hiding his shudders.

Jack didn't bother denying his accusation.

"G-Go a-away," Jack told them, trying to sound threatening and intimidating.

It only made the Sprites grin and snicker.

"Oh, Jackie boy, why do you even bother trying to act like a man?" Heath gave him a condescending look and a wicked smirk as he teased and taunted the younger spirit. "Are you even house trained?"

Jack's face scrunched up. He shook his head and shifted his body into a sitting position. His hands gripped his staff tightly; it was his only weapon after all. It was the only thing protecting him from the injuries that would surely befall him by the Sprites should they catch him unguarded and at unawares.

So far, the Sprites were on the ground and he was up on the tree branch which was starting to bend underneath his bodyweight. He panicked once he heard the familiar crack of the breaking branch and flew up into the air sailing the Wind, and settled himself upon the highest branch that was sturdy.

He looked down at the Summer Sprites, who were looking up at him with distaste and disgust.

He felt confusion probing his mind. Why hadn't they followed? Why weren't they floating, flying, whatever it was that they did that made them stay afloat and flitter all about like all of the other Season Sprites?

_"__Get down here!"_ Sera screeched, infuriated. "I bet you feel so boastful now that we've gotten our powers stripped away by being on probation. You _know_ we can't follow you. Get your ass down here, now—so I can beat it!"

Jack blinked in surprise. He hadn't heard anything about anyone being on probation by Mother Nature, let alone getting their powers stripped off their persons. He felt a twinge of pity and sympathy for the Sprites. He knew what it felt like to be defenseless, hopeless, and vulnerable. Why, the Sprites made him feel like that for over 194 years, especially when they'd taken away his staff in advance.

However, that did _not_ mean he was going to act like a meek little thing who would bend over backwards at their every demand. He didn't spend twenty-five years of independence for absolutely nothing! White hot fury swirled inside of him, dwelled in his stomach, and his newly found stubbornness only fueled the fire…but then, then he paused and realized that they were trying to gauge a reaction from him, make him attack them in his anger.

Well, he wasn't going to stoop down to their level.

He wasn't going to attack someone who was defenseless and spiteful.

Heath sneered. "Oh, so you're going to be a good boy?"

Sera snorted. "Always knew you were too weak to stand up for yourself."

Jack ignored them, even though he really, really wanted to hurt them like they hurt him whenever they met. He wasn't going to indulge in their psychotic, reverse psychology game. It wasn't going to work.

And so, Jack readied his staff and stood lightweight on the tree branch. It caused Sera and Heath to smirk knowingly at one another, thinking that they'd finally gotten under the Winter Spirit's skin, when in reality, they hadn't, and they weren't even close. Jack hovered over the tree branch by a few inches, and looked down at his once tormenters.

"I do want to hurt you like you've hurt me." Jack told them. "You have no idea how badly I want to—but I won't. I won't stoop to your level. I'm not one to attack someone who's defenseless. So, I guess this is goodbye."

With all of his strength that he had left, Jack flew away leaving Sera and Heath gaping and gawking at his disappearing silhouette illuminating in the moonlight.

It was twenty-five years since he'd seen them, and it'd taken twenty-five years for Jack to release the hate that was instilled into his heart by those very Sprites. He let go of the heaviness that burdened his being.

He flew away, away from his once tormenters, away from the person he used to be, and wouldn't be anymore.

He was strong.

He flew away, at peace.


End file.
